


Что у трезвого на уме, то...

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор предложил Стиву попробовать «асгардский напиток, который выдерживали…» и после этого понеслось…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что у трезвого на уме, то...

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то ~Энни~ выложила кролика: Всем известно – Стива не берет ни одно спиртное. Наркота тоже не особо. Именно поэтому его частенько просят помочь полиции с ловлей на живца. В один из таких рейдов Стива "вставляет" какой-то жуткой химией и ведет. Ему развязывает язык и сносит все барьеры. Всем встреченным по пути Мстителям он высказывает все, что думает: Старку о его шуточках и домогательствах, Наташе – о сводничестве, Клинту – о том, что его шутки ваще не понятны и тп. А наутро Стив просыпается, ни черта не помнит и не понимает, почему все ведут себя так странно.   
> Текст написан на его основе))

Пробуждение было резким и неприятным, словно что-то вытолкнуло из сна. Стив нехотя разлепил глаза, прищурившись на мгновение от яркого света, залившего спальню, и посмотрел на часы, лениво размышляя о том, стоит сходить в душ сейчас или после пробежки, когда понял, что что-то не так. Снова переведя взгляд на часы, Стив понял что именно не так – времени было уже начало второго! Поэтому и солнце светило так ярко! Обычно он просыпался еще до рассвета и уходил на пробежку, а тут… Стив даже не смог бы вспомнить, когда он вообще спал настолько долго, кроме как во время заморозки.  
Поднявшись с кровати и пребывая в недоумении, Стив буквально пополз на кухню, потому что тело ощущалось как-то непривычно, подчиняясь с трудом, к тому же жутко хотелось пить. Но без происшествий добраться до кухни ему не удалось – Стив запнулся обо что-то в коридоре и в еще большем недоумении, чем смотрел на часы, уставился на рубашку, валяющуюся в коридоре и принадлежащую явно не ему. Вещь была знакомой, но Стив, как не старался, не смог вспомнить, чья она. Поэтому, решив подумать об этом позже, он двинулся на кухню, потому что жажда с каждой минутой становилась все невыносимей.   
Но и на кухне его поджидал сюрприз. Осмотревшись, Стив нахмурился еще сильнее: ваза с цветами, которые притащила на днях Наташа, валялась разбитая возле стойки, почти все барные стулья – перевернуты, со спинки одного из них свисал черный ремень и тоже не Стива.   
– Что вчера произошло? – вслух спросил Стив, понимая, что ничего не понимает.   
Или не помнит. И если не помнит, то нужно было срочно узнавать, что же вчера случилось такого, из-за чего ему отшибло память. Поэтому, первым делом Стив все-таки напился воды прямо из-под крана, а потом разыскал свой телефон – который почему-то оказался под кухонной тумбой – и набрал номер Баки, но ответа не дождался – вежливый механический голос сообщил, что телефон абонента выключен. Стив с недоверием посмотрел на свой мобильник и набрал Баки еще раз, потому что тот никогда не отключал телефон, но ничего не изменилось – все тот же механический голос и нет гудков.  
– Если все это очередная проделка Старка, – проворчал Стив себе под нос, натягивая футболку и спортивные штаны, – то я его точно придушу, – и выскочил из своих комнат.  
***  
– Тони, эй! – заметив, как Тони заходит в лифт, прокричал Стив, но тот сделал вид, что его не заметил – хотя смотрел прямо на него. – Да, черт возьми!   
Стив направился к лестнице, решив перехватить Старка в лаборатории, но наткнулся на Клинта. Тот поздоровался кивком и прошел мимо. Обычно, Клинт всегда отпускал какую-нибудь непонятную шутку в знак приветствия, но не сегодня. А это значило, что он мог знать, что происходит.  
– Клинт, стой! – закричал Стив, когда Клинт почти завернул за угол.  
– Да, Кэп? – Клинт все-таки остановился и обернулся, вопросительно вскинув бровь.  
– Ты не знаешь, почему у меня в комнатах погром? – спросил Стив, внимательно его рассматривая. И если бы не такое пристальное внимание, то Стив пропустил то, как Клинт с трудом подавил усмешку.  
– Нет, не знаю, – пожал он плечами, – все, я могу идти?  
Стив от такого поведения только кивнул как китайский болванчик и направился к лифтам.   
– Стив! – окликнул его вдруг Клинт, отчего Стив резко обернулся. – Спроси у Барнса.  
Стив снова кивнул и зашел в подъехавший лифт, ткнув на кнопку нужного этажа, как в памяти неожиданно всплыли обрывки воспоминаний…  
 _– У меня нормальные шутки! – взмахнув руками, в одной из которых была бутылка с пивом, доказывал Клинт. – Спроси у Барнса!  
– Не буду я у него спрашивать, – пьяно фыркнул Стив, – твои шутки непонятные, неуместные и вообще! – у него явно кончились аргументы.  
– Что, вообще, Кэп? – переспросил Клинт, спрыгнув со спинки кресла и усевшись, как нормальный человек, а не птица.  
– Вообще непонятные! – добавил Стив, после чего опрокинул в себя шот._  
Стив вынырнул из мыслей от звука, остановившегося на нужном этаже, лифта. Получается, он вчера что-то пил. Но ведь на него не действовал обычный алкоголь. Тогда от чего его так унесло? Стив тряхнул головой и разочарованно вздохнул – вместо ответов появилось еще больше вопросов.   
– Добрый день, мистер Роджерс, – поздоровался проходящий мимо Коулсон, а Стива накрыло очередной волной воспоминания, от которой лицо залило краской стыда. Он… он вчера доказывал Коулсону, что носить трусы с изображением с другого человека – Стива, в данном случае – ненормально, и вообще, тащиться от кого-то в возрасте Фила уже явно слишком.  
Стив практически перешел на бег, чтобы скрыться за поворотом. Он потом подумает, как извиниться перед Коулсоном, когда чувство стыда немного ослабнет и Стив выяснит, чем же его таким вчера напоили.  
В задумчивости он дошел до лабораторий Старка и Беннера, но никого там не нашел. То ли это было обычным совпадением, то ли Стива избегали намеренно. Учитывая те обрывки воспоминаний, что всплыли в памяти, вероятнее всего был второй вариант. Но Стив решил не отчаиваться и направился на этаж к Наташе. Уж ей, Стив был уверен, он точно не мог наговорить ничего плохого. Он просто еще не знал, как сильно ошибался.  
После того, как Стив постучал в дверь, Наташа долго не открывала. Он решил было, что ее нет дома, но в отсутствии хозяев на дверях всегда появлялось соответствующее объявление, за которым раньше следил Джарвис, а теперь – безликая система, которую Старк еще не придумал, как назвать. Поэтому Стив продолжал терпеливо ждать.   
Спустя несколько минут его ожидание было вознаграждено, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появилась Наташа с нечитаемым выражением лица:  
– Таша, слушай… – начал Стив, но договорить не успел, его остановил точный удар в нос, после чего дверь снова захлопнулась.  
– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что я вчера такого натворил? – зажимая разбитый нос, прогнусавил Стив и поплелся назад к лифтам. На его памяти это был первый случай, когда Наташа не использовала слова, а сразу перешла к нападению. Видимо, Стив вчера умудрился ее очень сильно обидеть. Понять бы еще, чем.   
– Наташу встретил? – насмешливо поинтересовался Клинт, выходя из лифта, – забыл предупредить, что тебе следовало бы ее избегать.  
– Ты знаешь, чем я ее обидел? – прогнусавил Стив.   
– Без понятия, – пожал плечами Клинт, но Стив по его глазам видел, что тот лгал, – может, что-то сказал про личную жизнь, не знаю, я вчера не был с вами возле бара.  
– Бара? – моргнул Стив, а в памяти, словно старая потертая кинопленка, всплыли воспоминания, как он сидел за барной стойки с Наташей…   
_– Серьезно, Стив, ты и дальше собираешься страдать из-за несостоявшегося семьдесят пять лет назад свидании? – Наташа заказала еще один какой-то очень яркий и явно приторный коктейль. – Может, уже хватит вести себя как монах? Я тебе столько вариантов присмотрела…  
– Хватит, Романов, – рявкнул Стив, поставив на стойку шот, да похоже от раздражения не рассчитал силу и тот рассыпался кучкой осколков, – просто хватит. Твои попытки свести меня с кем-то уже даже не раздражают, а откровенно бесят. Кто тебе сказал, что мне вообще кто-то нужен? Я в состоянии найти себе секс на одну ночь или не на одну, но мне это не нужно, понимаешь? И для начала сама бы разобралась в отношениях с Бартоном, а потом переживала за меня. _  
В память врезалось, как изменилось в тот момент выражение лица Наташи, как она, не дождавшись своего коктейля, молча встала и ушла.   
– Черт, – прошептал Стив, – какой же я оказывается мудак, когда пьяный…  
Но согласиться с ним было некому, потому что Бартон, похоже, давно ушел, оставив Стива одного блуждать в воспоминаниях.   
***  
После Наташи Стив решил все-таки поискать Баки, он просто обязан был знать, что случилось, если верить Бартону. Вот только гостевая спальня на этаже Стива – в которой временно жил Баки – оказалась пуста, так мало того, похоже в ней даже не ночевали.  
– И где же ты? – тихо произнес Стив в пустоту, тяжело вздохнув. Он даже не мог представить, что мог натворить еще в пьяном бреду. И как все это исправлять, раз даже не помнил, чем, кого и насколько сильно задел и обидел. Но больше всего этого Стива волновало лишь одно – от чего его так развезло, если его организм выводил алкоголь в считанные секунды?  
В задумчивости Стив вышел в коридор и снова направился к лифтам, размышляя, где еще стоит поискать Баки и не случилось ли чего, раз тот отключил телефон. Или… Об этом Стив предпочитал не думать, но как вариант стоило рассмотреть – возможно, Наташа заделалась сводницей не только к Стиву и сейчас Баки еще был у той, кого ему нашла Романов. Стив тряхнул головой – об этом действительно не время думать.  
Стоило ему зайти в лифт, как из мыслей вырвал громогласный голос:  
– Стив! – воскликнул Тор. – Я и не знал, что ты способен повеселиться так же, как и славные войны Асгарда! – и, хлопнув по плечу, довольно улыбаясь. А Стив неожиданно и до мельчайших деталей вспомнил вчерашние вечер и часть ночи.  
***  
Обхватив голову руками, Стив сидел в своей гостиной и боялся куда-либо выходить и с кем-либо встречаться. Если кому-то могло показаться, что он прятался, то… им определенно показалось! В конце концов, Стив был героем нации, который… который вчера напился внеземного алкоголя и испоганил отношения со всеми, с кем только было можно.   
– И я правда бегал за Коулсоном с предложением выпить на троих? – жалобно поинтересовался Стив у сидящего напротив него Тора. Тот довольно кивнул, а Стив пожалел, что они когда-то с таким удовольствием разломали то, чем Баки промывали мозги. Сейчас бы Стиву не помешало оказаться в том кресле, чтобы не помнить, что он вчера натворил и какие гадости наговорил своим друзьям.  
 _– Стив, не хочешь ли ты разделить со мной асгардский напиток, который выдерживали… – начал Тор, но Стив поднял руку, останавливая его хвалебную речь:  
– Меня не берет алкоголь, можешь даже не предлагать.  
– А ты попробуй, – предложил Тор и протянул ему шот, в котором напиток плескался на самом дне.  
– Тем более с такой дозы. Точно не проймет, – хмыкнул Стив, но все-таки послушно опрокинул в себя предложенное, чтобы спустя некоторое время осознать, что подействовало. Невероятно! Но стало так легко и спокойно.  
– Еще? – заговорщицки предложил Тор и Стив кивнул. Может хотя бы так, он сможет расслабиться и ненадолго отпустить себя.   
И отпустил, да так, что, кажется, совершенно забыл про тормоза.  
Когда Стив опрокинул в себя уже третий по счету шот, мимо на свое несчастье прошел Коулсон. И у Стива буквально что-то переклинило:  
– Эй, Фил! – прокричал он, срываясь места. – Как на счет сообразить на троих?   
Тор полностью разделял его мнение, поэтому подошел к Коулсону с другой стороны и приобнял за плечи:  
– Тот человек, который прикрывает свои чресла светлым ликом нашего славного капитана, просто обязан разделить с нами асгардский напиток!   
– Чего? – услышав это, Стив в немом удивлении уставился на покрасневшего Коулсона. – Серьезно?   
– Это подарок команды, – неловко улыбаясь, ответил Коулсон, – а…  
– Это ненормально! – не дал ему закончить объяснения Стив. – Вы ведь даже не подросток, чтобы прикрывать свой… свой… задницу такими вещами! – выпалил он, потому что узнавать про себя – ну, точнее про свое печатное изображение – такое было явно странно. – И вообще, в вашем возрасте иметь кумира…  
– Достаточно, Стив, – тихо, но угрожающе произнес Баки, внезапно оказавшись рядом с ними, не зря его прозвали Призраком. – Коулсон, извини его, Стив не в себе.  
– Ничего страшного, мистер Барнс, я понимаю, – кивнул Коулсон явно с облегчением и ушел сразу же, как только появилась возможность.  
– Ты что творишь? – прошипел Баки, оттащив Стива подальше от Тора. – Какого черта ты обидел Коулсона? Раз напился, то… Стоп, а как ты умудрился?   
– Тор, – пожал плечами Стив, как будто это все объясняло, и уставился в пол, словно маленький ребенок, которого только что незаслуженно отругали. Баки только раздраженно закатил глаза:  
– Надеюсь, из тебя скоро и эта дрянь выветриться. А перед Коулсоном придется извиниться. Но завтра, когда протрезвеешь.  
Стив кивнул, а когда поднял голову, то Баки уже и след простыл, зато рядом снова стоял Тор и протягивал очередной шот. Стив хотел было отказаться, но к ним подошел Старк и присвистнул:  
– Пьяный Кэп, это что-то новенькое!   
– Старк, – хлопнул его по плечу Тор и неожиданно предложил: – а давай выпьем за все твои костюмы!  
– Я гений, я изобрел не только костюмы. Сначала за реактор! – поднял свой бокал с виски Тони, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
Стив только молча с ним чокнулся и опрокинул в себя очередную порцию асгардской дряни, надеясь, что до утра не протрезвеет, чтобы не вспоминать про позор с Коулсоном.   
В следующий момент Стив обнаружил себя на барной стойке, в компании с Хилл, а Наташа стояла в первом ряду собравшейся толпы, свистела и размахивала несколькими стодолларовыми купюрами. Старк стоял рядом с ней, тоже с пачкой денег наперевес:   
– Давай, Кэп, покажи, как умеют отрываться пенсионеры!   
– Покажем ему, кто тут еще пенсионер, – подмигнула Стиву Мария, скинула свои туфли на высоких каблуках и почему-то принялась снимать с него рубашку.   
Стив сначала попытался возмутиться, а потом осознал, что ему даже нравится происходящее и, пьяно улыбнувшись, поиграл бровями, стянул с плеч рубашку и начал размахивать ей над головой. А потом вообще началось что-то непотребное. Когда он протрезвеет, точно не сможет смотреть Марии в глаза от стыда, но в тот момент Стиву было хорошо. И плевать, что Мария умудрилась измазать его грудь в своей помаде, а за поясом джинсов торчали деньги, больше всех которые засовывал Старк, сопровождая все это пошлыми шуточками.  
Но неожиданно веселье прекратилось: Стив оказался на полу, больно приложившись бедром о барный стул, а Баки держал на вытянутой руке Тони за горло:  
– Старк, сколько уже можно, а? Говард уважал Стива, а ты…  
– Что, я? Это не я здесь хочу… – скривился Тони, но договорить ему не дал кулак Баки. Хорошо, что тот врезал обычной рукой, а не бионической, иначе бы Тони просто не выжил.   
– В следующий раз подумай прежде, чем отпускать такие шуточки, – зло произнес Баки, после чего кинул в ничего не понимающего Стива его же рубашкой и молча ушел. Вот и повеселились.  
– Барнс сегодня явно не в духе, – хмыкнула Наташа, присаживаясь на устоявший стул и подзывая бармена, – ты, случайно, не знаешь причину?  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой, поднялся на ноги и принялся надевать рубашку, застегивая пуговицы как попало.   
– Ну ладно, сама узнаю, – кивнула Наташа, принимая коктейль, – а ты вообще как умудрился так накачаться и главное, чем?  
– Да что всех так это интересует? – пробурчал Стив, опускаясь на соседний с Наташей стул. – Тор напоил, – коротко пояснил он, хлопая по карманам брюк. Если он не ошибался, Тор умудрился впихнуть ему в карман фляжку со своим подпольным пойлом. А Стиву после случившегося явно требовалась еще порция.   
Нащупав в кармане небольшую флягу, он довольно улыбнулся и попросил у бармена пустой шот. Когда Стив получил желаемое, он быстро наполнил его до краев и опрокинул в себя. В голове зашумело так же сильно, как и захотелось новых приключений.   
– Нужно было поделиться с Барнсом, может, стал бы добрее, а то ходит, портит всем веселье своим мрачным и правильным поведением. Занял твое место по нудности, – расправляясь со своим коктейлем, произнесла Наташа, – и да, Стив, ты классно зажег с Хилл, – она отсалютовала ему почти пустым бокалом. Стив подумал, что не прочь повторить, вот только не с Хилл, а…  
– Я не нудный и я умею веселиться, – возразил он вместо этого, – что бы там Старк не говорил.   
Наташа смерила его подозрительным взглядом, а потом неожиданно сменила тему на ту, которую Стив не хотел бы обсуждать ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом:  
– Серьезно, Стив, ты и дальше собираешься страдать из-за несостоявшегося семьдесят пять лет назад свидании? – Наташа заказала еще один какой-то очень яркий и явно приторный коктейль, – Может, уже хватит вести себя как монах? Я тебе столько вариантов присмотрела…  
– Хватит, Романов, – рявкнул Стив, поставив на стойку шот, да похоже от раздражения не рассчитал силу и тот рассыпался кучкой осколков, – просто хватит. Твои попытки свести меня с кем-то уже даже не раздражают, а откровенно бесят. Кто тебе сказал, что мне вообще кто-то нужен? Я в состоянии найти себе секс на одну ночь или не на одну, но мне это не нужно, понимаешь? И для начала сама бы разобралась в отношениях с Бартоном, а потом переживала за меня.   
Наташа в этот момент пыталась поймать ртом коктейльную трубочку, но когда услышала, что сказал Стив, резко прекратила свое увлекательное занятие. Смерив его нечитаемым взглядом, Наташа поднялась со стула и молча ушла, хотя, если бы на ее месте оказался сам Стив, он бы дал себе в морду за такие слова. Но у Наташи лишь глаза перестали блестеть озорным весельем, и в движениях появилось напряжение. Стив понимал, что обидел ее, но догнать не попытался, надеясь, что после этого Наташа перестанет навязывать ему ненужные знакомства.   
Одному в баре сидеть стало скучно, поэтому Стив поднялся и нетвердой походкой направился на балкон, проветриться и освежиться, потому как в помещении стало очень жарко. Но был перехвачен Бартоном и Тором.  
– Эй, Кэп, скажи ведь, что у меня смешные шутки, а то наш небожитель утверждает обратное, – пожаловался Клинт, пока Стив устраивался на диване.  
– Они непонятные, – поправил его Тор, которому, казалось, хоть бы что от асгардского напитка. Хотя, он наверное просто привык к его крепости в отличие от Стива.   
– Вот, – махнул рукой Стив, – я тоже с ним соглашусь. Твои шутки не-по-нят-ны-е, – медленно произнес он, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы взять по-тихому наполненный Тором шот. Проще говоря – спереть, пока тот не видел.  
– У меня нормальные шутки! – взмахнув руками, в одной из которых была бутылка с пивом, доказывал Клинт. – Спроси у Барнса!   
– Не буду я у него спрашивать, – пьяно фыркнул Стив, – я с ним вообще не разговариваю, он только настроение испортил, а твои шутки непонятные, неуместные и вообще! – у него явно кончились аргументы.  
– Что, вообще, Кэп? – переспорил Клинт, спрыгнув со спинки кресла и усевшись, как нормальный человек, а не как птица.  
– Вообще непонятные! – добавил Стив, после чего опрокинул в себя шот.  
– Ну и хрен с тобой, Кэп, раз мои шутки непонятные, теперь только официально-деловое общение, – серьезно кивнул Клинт и поднялся со своего места, – веселитесь, босс! – иронично произнес он прежде, чем уйти.  
– Да что со всеми такое? – устало спросил Стив, на что Тор только пожал плечами. – Ладно, видимо, мне пора идти спать. Спасибо за… – он махнул рукой, намекая на напиток, после чего поплелся к лифтам. Которые, сначала долго не приезжали, а после – ползли до нужного этажа мучительно долго.   
Стив уже начал засыпать, привалившись к стенке, когда лифт, звякнув, остановился и распахнул створки, выпуская его. Вот только выйдя из кабины, Стив испытал малодушное желание заскочить в нее обратно, когда увидел хмурого Баки, дожидающегося его возле двери в апартаменты. Но бегство было бы еще более плохим вариантом, чем принять нотации – а они будут, Стив был уверен. Поэтому пришлось взять себя в руки и направиться к двери.  
– Баки? А ты пчму не веслишься? – как можно бодрее попытался спросить Стив, но вышло из ряда вон плохо, потому что от такого количества напитка, которое он выпил, язык уже не слушался и непривычно заплетался.  
– Нет настроения, – наблюдая за попытками Стива найти в карманах ключ-карту, отозвался Баки, – к тому же, ты уже за нас двоих навеселился на славу.  
Стива словно переклинило от этих слов, он отвлекся от своего бесполезного занятия и уставился на Баки:  
– Ты ревнуешь, – удивленно и достаточно четко произнес он. Слова Баки были так отчетливо пропитаны ревностью, что сложно было не заметить. Даже в состоянии Стива.  
Баки снова закатил глаза, отпихнул Стива от двери и достал из кармана джинсов ключ, отпирая замок. Он все это делал, чтобы не отвечать, пьяно осознал Стив.   
– Бак, ты не ответил, – не унимался Стив, заходя в прихожую, – или может тебе нужно выпить, чтобы ответить? – спросил он, неловко оборачиваясь, и если бы Баки не успел его подхватить, Стив давно бы встретился с полом. – У меня кажется где-то осталось…  
– Стив, – устало начал Баки, – лучше молчи, завтра ведь стыдно будет за все, что ты успел наболтать в пьяном угаре.   
– О! – пьяно заулыбался Стив. – А вот и нотации!   
– Твою мать, Роджерс! – не выдержал Баки, отпихнув его от себя. – Ты ведь всегда у нас был правильным, самый что ни на есть мистер принципы и мораль! А сейчас что? Посмотри на себя, Стив! Ты пьянее, чем матросы в Бруклине по вечерам! Ты раньше меня и за меньшее готов был убить, а сам сейчас? Что на тебя нашло, Стив?  
Стив смотрел на Баки и как никогда остро понимал, что не один страдал от своих неправильных чувств. И мозг, объятый алкогольным туманом, не придумал ничего лучше, как резко дернуть Баки на себя и заткнуть поцелуем. Только чтобы не слушать его отповедь, не слышать горечь в словах Баки, не чувствовать острое одиночество даже рядом с ним.   
Баки неловко взмахнул руками, но даже не попытался оттолкнуть Стива – как он ожидал – только скомкал в кулаках его рубашку и на мгновение разорвав поцелуй, тихо произнес прямо в губы:  
– Стив, ты пьян и утром будешь жалеть об этом.  
– Баки, – так же тихо позвал Стив, переводя взгляд с губ Баки на его глаза, – заткнись, – и снова поцеловал, после чего все слилось в калейдоскоп ощущений и мешанину чувств.   
В памяти отпечаталось только то, как Баки хриплым голосом повторял его имя и цеплялся за плечи, обжигая кожу контрастом человеческого тепла и холодом металла. _  
Стив вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на молчавшего Тора:  
– Поможешь мне найти Баки?  
Кажется, Стиву пора извиниться, и в первую очередь перед Баки.   
***  
После того, как Тор, согласившись помочь, ушел, Стив обессилено рухнул на диван и прикрыл лицо локтем. Сейчас он как никогда сильно хотел оказаться подальше отсюда, подальше от того, что он натворил. Кажется, Стив умудрился не наговорить гадостей только Тору, потому что тот не пытался его ни с кем свести, не шутил дурацки, а наоборот, как и он сам, не понимал некоторых шуток.   
Да и Стив чувствовал в нем что-то схожее с собой. Может, потому что Тор тоже был воином, может потому, что тот в свое время тоже потерял дорогого ему человека, а спустя несколько лет – нашел живого, Стив точно не знал. Суть была в том, что в пьяном угаре Стив не хотел ему ничего высказать, в отличие от других. Еще неизвестно, не вмешайся Баки, что услышал бы о себе Старк, потому что его шутки Стива откровенно бесили и явно больше, чем приколы Бартона и сводничество Наташи. Поэтому, даже хорошо, что вмешался Баки. Черт, Баки…  
Стив очень надеялся, что Тор его найдет, потому что лично с ним Баки сейчас вряд ли будет разговаривать, да и вообще не даст себя обнаружить. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, почему – Баки будет винить себя, что поддался, что воспользовался положением.   
Сейчас, трезвым умом Стив прекрасно понимал то, что показалось забавным вчера оказалось правдой – Баки ревновал его по-настоящему. И Стив был непроходимым идиотом, потому что не заметил этого раньше. А теперь… а теперь нужно было как-то разобраться с последствиями вчерашнего «отдыха». И следовало начать с простого – уборки. Стив до сих пор не мог понять, как они умудрились устроить погром на кухне. Если только Баки не врезал ему после поцелуя, развязав потасовку. Подходило как вариант, поэтому Стив заставил себя подняться с дивана и задрать футболку, исследуя свое тело на наличие синяков.   
Синяков не оказалось, только размазанные следы от помады Марии, которой Стив теперь не знал, как смотреть в глаза и почему-то царапины. Мария точно их не оставляла, Стив был уверен, да и при падении _так_ оцарапаться было нельзя. Тогда откуда они? Стив нахмурился, но в памяти после поцелуя была огромная дыра.   
– Да уж, повеселился на славу, – пробурчал Стив, опустил футболку и пошел на кухню, искать щетку и совок. Можно было вызвать робота-уборщика, но Стив хотел отвлечься от невеселых мыслей и решил убраться по старинке, вручную.   
Щетка с совком обнаружились под раковиной. Стив взял их и наклонился, чтобы подмести осколки, да так и замер, потому что дыра в памяти вдруг обрела заплатку.  
Стив так ярко увидел, почему вчера разбилась ваза, что невольно вздрогнул.   
Они с Баки вчера не только целовались, но похоже и переспали. Иначе нельзя было объяснить воспоминание о том, как Стив, подхватив Баки под бедра, усаживает его на барную стойку, не отрываясь от губ. А тот смешно фыркает в поцелуй, пытаясь одновременно раздеть Стива, но неудачно взмахивает бионической рукой, задевает букет цветов и роняет вазу на пол.   
Стив улыбнулся от воспоминания, как они в этот момент оба замерли и уставились на зазвеневшие по полу осколки, после чего все-таки принялся убирать их. Из головы не выходило, что же он еще не помнил. Но, теперь хотя бы становилось ясно, откуда на животе были царапины. Определенно, дело рук Баки.  
Только вот воспоминания не делали Стиву легче, наоборот – только хуже. Он готов был придушить себя только за то, что смелости сделать первый шаг хватило пьяному. Вот какие на самом деле были герои, если дело касалось чего-то личного.   
Стив вздохнул и ссыпал осколки в мусорное ведро, после чего принялся поднимать стулья, теперь прекрасно понимая, _как_ они оказались перевернуты. И почему мобильник оказался под тумбой – телефон выпал из кармана джинсов Стива, когда они спешно раздевались, а Баки случайно пнул его. Оставалось загадкой, как еще не разбил. Но, это волновало Стива меньше всего. Если Тор не найдет Баки…  
Вежливый и безэмоциональный голос новой системы сообщил о том, что к Стиву пришли, вырывая его из размышлений. Стив тут же бросил уборку и рванул к двери.   
На пороге оказался мрачный Баки, которого Стив даже и не ожидал увидеть. Он думал, что пришел Тор с новостями.  
– Тор очень просил прийти и выслушать тебя, – произнес Баки, изучая свои кроссовки. – Если ты собираешься извиняться и сожалеть, то не стоит, и я сразу пойду.  
– Бак, – Стив практически силой втащил его в прихожую и захлопнул дверь, приказав системе никого не пускать и вообще не беспокоить его, – я буду извиняться…  
– Тогда я пошел, Стиви, – закатил глаза Баки, и дернулся было к двери. То, что система была для него не помехой – было не новостью.  
– Да черт возьми, Барнс! – не выдержал Стив. – Выслушай меня! Да, я буду извиняться, но не за то, что мне жаль о том, что между нами произошло, понял? Я буду извиняться за то, что оказался трусливым придурком, не способным сделать первый шаг на трезвую голову. Мне не хватало смелости все тебе рассказать, Бак. А вчера, от пойла Тора язык развязало, – Баки иронично хмыкнул. – Да и судя по всему не только… язык, – тихо добавил Стив, явно смутившись.  
– И чего ты хочешь от меня? – вскинул брови Баки. – Великого признания? Его не будет. То, что вчера случилось…  
– О, даже не начинай! Я знаю все эти твои «я не должен был», «я поддался» и так далее. Ты вчера меня ревновал, – Стив положил руки Баки на плечи и заглянул в глаза, – причем, открыто.   
– Я же сказал, признания не будет, Стив, – вздохнул Баки, – я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я…  
– Может, я сам буду решать, кто мне нужен? Если ты сейчас начнешь про жену и белый заборчик… Лучше не надо, Баки, я о таком и не мечтал никогда. Мне всегда было важнее, чтобы ты был рядом, – спокойно сказал Стив.   
Баки молчал достаточно долго. Стив уже решил, что тот сейчас просто уйдет, оставив его жалеть о своем признании, но Баки вдруг улыбнулся и прошептал «Придурок». После чего крепко обнял и добавил нормальным голосом:  
– А теперь думай, как ты будешь извиняться перед остальными, – Стив обреченно застонал, до сих пор не веря, что они разобрались во всем вот так просто, – кроме Старка.  
– Баки!


End file.
